


Contentious

by sabinelagrande



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, Consent Play, Dammit Tony, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fight Sex, Maledom, Neck-Grabbing, Rough Body Play, Roughness, Tony No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper's not sure what this is or whether she likes it. She's pretty sure she doesn't appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentious

**Author's Note:**

> This story has murky consent issues and may potentially be triggering. See end notes for further explanation/summary.

Pepper's almost asleep when Tony comes in, which is a surprise, given that she'd actually turned in early. She hears him undressing, but she doesn't turn over to see. It's not that she doesn't want to talk to him, just that she would maybe take fifteen more minutes of sleep over a fifteen minute description of what he's just done in the workshop. Maybe that makes her a bad girlfriend, but mostly it's just because she's a sleepy one.

He climbs into the bed, spooning her. "Still awake?" he asks, skimming his hand up her side.

She mentally sighs; dammit, caught. "Not until you showed up," she says. 

He kisses the back of her neck, pulling her close, close enough that she can feel the circle of the reactor pressing against her back. He takes her hand, pulling it towards him and settling on his cock; apparently he's naked, and she rolls her eyes. "Nice try," she says, tugging her hand away.

He kisses her again. "Come on," he says, sliding his hand underneath her shirt so that he can find her nipple, roll it between his fingers. "Indulge me."

"Get off me, Tony," she says; now he's grinding his cock against her ass, a hand on her hip to keep her still. She's starting to lose her resolve, gravitate towards him. She doesn't know what the hell's gotten into him, and she doesn't know whether she likes it or not. He's not drunk; when he's drunk he begs, clings, makes pathetic faces when she turns him down, but he doesn't push it. 

He is _definitely_ pushing it right now.

His hand makes its way down her stomach, Tony's callused fingers catching slightly on her smooth skin. Then he slides his hand between her thighs, palm covering her, and she resists the urge to press up against him. "Tony, I want to sleep," she says, catching his wrist before he can go any farther, ending this.

"That's not what you actually want," Tony says. "I think we both know what that is."

"Stop it," she says; her breath is coming faster, her heart starting to race, and she honestly doesn't know if she's turned on, scared of him, or both. She squirms against him, which only has the effect of pushing her ass against his cock, something she's really not going for here- or, at least, she doesn't think she is. Tony's making her doubt it, whether her resistance is token or real, and she's not sure what to do about that.

"Tell me," he challenges. "Go on and say it. Lie through your teeth and say you don't want this." He presses down with the heel of his hand, grinding against her clit through her panties, and she hisses at the sensation, bucking against him. "Tell me you don't want my hands on you. Tell me you're not dying to have my cock inside of you right now. Say 'Tony, I don't want to,' and I'll stop." 

Before she even has time to draw a breath, he bites down on her neck, sucking hard enough to bruise. "Tony," she gasps, writhing against him. "Tony, God-"

"Is that your final answer?" Tony asks. "Because either you say no right now, or I'm not stopping no matter what you say."

Pepper isn't even sure how to respond, what she wants, what this even is. "Tony-"

"Not hard, just yes or no," Tony tells her. "You've got about thirty seconds to opt out."

"Yes," she manages. 

"You sure about that?" Tony asks, rubbing her clit again. "Because I don't want you to get the impression that this is gonna be easy."

"Yes, goddammit," she grits out. "Don't make me beg."

"Don't give me ideas," he says. "Now, are you going to be good and take it?" he asks, condescension dripping off the words.

"No," she says, not even sure why. This was weird to start, but she's getting into it; that doesn't mean she wants to take it lying down, just roll over for him and let him win so easily.

"Too bad," Tony says. He grabs her roughly by the shoulders, trying to turn her over, but he's not going to have as easy a time of it has he thinks. She comes up fighting, grabbing at him, taking him by surprise and flipping them, trying to force him down. It doesn't last long, not when he's got the advantage in strength; he turns them back over, slamming her down onto the bed hard enough that it shakes, forcing her legs open while she's still winded and positioning himself between them.

He grabs for her wrists, but she's too fast, shoving at him, hitting his arms; he catches her by the underside of her jaw instead, tipping her head back and pressing it hard into the mattress. She stills, panting, looking up into his satisfied, predatory eyes, the reactor light reflecting in them making them look sinister and cold. He kisses her hard, hungry, tightening his grip just enough to make her heart beat faster. "Calm down or it's going to hurt," he says. 

"Fuck you," she spits, but she finds herself grinning. He kisses her again, his free hand moving down her body, groping her with no regard for her pleasure- which is increasing her pleasure a lot right at the moment, to be honest. His hand makes its way into her panties, and he pushes two fingers inside of her, hard enough that she gasps. She's so wet, wet enough that his fingers slide in and out so easy, wet enough that it feels like her thighs are damp.

"I fucking knew it," he says breathlessly. "I fucking knew you wanted me, you love it when I do this to you-"

"Shut up and fuck me," Pepper growls.

"First it's 'fuck you,' now it's 'fuck me,'" Tony says, pulling his fingers out of her. "Make up your mind." He doesn't waste time, just yanks her panties aside and shoves inside of her, and Pepper yells, her whole body arching towards him. "Take it," he says, pounding into her, letting go of her neck so he can put his hands on her shoulders, pinning her. "Fucking _take it_."

She sinks her fingernails into his back, making him hiss. "Stop wasting my time and do it harder," she snaps, goading him.

"Gonna wish you hadn't said that," Tony tells her, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her sharply towards him, putting her knees over his shoulders. He moves faster, and she doesn't regret it at all. "Gonna make you give it up for me. Gonna make you come so hard you see stars."

"Oh no, don't make me do _that_ ," she says sarcastically. "How will I cope?" 

She can already feel it coming up on her, indescribable, heat moving all the way through her, coming together right where they join. Tony just keeps fucking her and fucking her and then it's enough, it's too much, her whole body tenses up for a moment and then she melts, the feeling crashing over her in wave after wave after wave, driven on by Tony, the way he's still moving in her, a triumphant look on his face.

She doesn't know how long it goes on, forever and too short, but she's just reached the point where she's too sensitive when he pulls out, working himself quickly. She watches his face as he comes, watches him watch himself shooting all over her thighs, her spread pussy, an intense look on his face, the universe focused down to one point, just her and nothing else.

He sags, gasping for air; this time when he puts his hands on her shoulders, it's while he's in the process of collapsing onto her, guiding himself down so that he doesn't just flop down bonelessly. His dead weight on her stomach is not much of an improvement, seeing as how she's sore and exhausted herself, but she lets him have a minute to just curl up on her, holding her tight.

He finally rolls away, laying on his back and looking at the ceiling. "So," he says, "that happened."

She pushes herself up on one arm, looking down at him. "What the hell was that?"

He grimaces. "Are you mad at me? You're mad at me, aren't you. Shit."

"I'm not mad," she says. "I'm-" she looks for a word- "very annoyed."

"Annoyed?" Tony says, frowning.

"You just can't come in and start-" she waves her hand- "whatever you were doing without telling me beforehand. You don't get to do that."

"I really would have stopped," Tony says, though she can tell he already knows that's not going to get him anywhere.

"I know you would have, and that's why the cops aren't here," she says. "That was very hot and we can do it again, but you don't get to just come in and feel me up whenever you want to. That's something that we have to talk about first."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Tony stops. "Wait, did you just say it was hot?"

"Stay on message, Tony," she says firmly.

"It won't happen again," he promises, and Pepper knows he's telling the truth. He winces. "Are you going to make me sleep in the workshop?"

"Are you going to keep your hands where I say you can keep them?" she asks.

"I'll be on my best behavior," he promises.

"You better be," she says, getting up from the bed. Standing is a little bit of an interesting experience, given how fucked-out she feels. After she uses the bathroom and cleans up- she's not sure these panties are ever going to be the same, and she's going to have words with Tony about that later- she comes back to bed. Tony is still laying there looking nervous, and she sighs. "Stop that. You're going to do that thing where you apologize until _I_ start feeling guilty. Skip it."

"Can do," Tony says, putting his arms around her as she settles herself next to him. He wiggles his fingers, holding them well away from her. "Look, Ma, no hands." He frowns. "Too soon?"

She shakes her head, kissing him on the cheek. "You're an idiot."

"If I had a nickel for every time I'd heard that, my net worth would double," he tells her.

"Go to sleep, Tony," she says, shutting her eyes, pointedly ignoring him. He sighs, putting his head on her shoulder.

"Sorry," he says softly.

"I know," Pepper says. "But don't apologize. Just don't do it again."

"On it," Tony tells her, holding her tighter, and Pepper doesn't complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not even sure what this story is. The beginning of the story can be interpreted as dubiously/nonconsensual, as Tony continues asking for sex/touching Pepper inappropriately after she asks him to stop. After a certain point, Pepper consents, and they have your general combative, throwing each other around sex. In the end, however, Tony does not get off scot free. 
> 
> So, y'know. Be warned in time.


End file.
